The Little Goddess
by Raven-2010
Summary: What happens when trickster daughter of the god of chaos, & goddess of love, goes to far as punishment is sent to earth to bring Sessh & kag together? you get hilarity, late night Kag goes to bathe & gets a hot surprise, comedy romance LEMON, Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemon**

What happens when you get the daughter of the god of chaos, and goddess of love, a prank loving little goddess who wreaks havoc on the gods? You get Raven. As punishment

Buddah sends her to earth where she has to play cupid to the most unlikely pair Sessh and Kag, which leads to hilarity, idea for fic given to me by **Pclark** , Sesshoumaru/Kag

**The Little Goddes**

**By Raven2010 and Pclark May 24 2011**

**The pranking goddess, havoc in the heavens, sentence and punishment**

The beautiful prank playing thick built little goddess with hip length wavy black hair Raven, daughter of Daichi god of chaos, and Shiori goddess of love, inherited her love of hell raising from her father, she also had her mothers ability to inspire love. One of the gods was lounging enjoying fruit when he was about to bite the banana in his hand it turned into a hissing snake, it's tongue darted forth and touching the god's lips Raven laughed her ass off

"Oh after dealing with you I never wanna have kids" Kuro said

"Kuro baby your 5 kids tooo late, ya should'a said that before you had them" besides what the hell are you whining about we women do all the dirty work? Raven ragged

"I have no children yet, and one of these days I will get you for this" Kuro promised

"Yeah and how many years have you been saying that?

"Ok brat" Kuro said, and in a flash Raven was over his knee getting spanked

"Oh daddy it hurts sooo good" Raven taunted "Wow you sure know how to turn a girl on, but then I always did like it rough, growl" she said, and playfully growled

"Oh really, ok wise ass we'll see about that" Kuro said

He let her up, and in a flash Raven's favorite beautiful light blue kimono was gone, and replaced with a worn dirty drab brown colored men's haori and hakama. She was fuming mad and muttering a string of hair curling profanities

"Y, you cant do this to me, and of all things men's clothes, put my clothes back the way they were, you miserable dick head" she protested

"Why Raven such foul language" Kuro teased "And as for your clothes consider it a gift"

"Why you" she snapped

"Now, now, now be nice" Kuro said in a taunting tone

"Be nice my ass" she replied "Youuuuu suck"

Daichi was laughing his ass off, and the more his daughter complained protested and snapped the harder he laughed, while Raven stood there glaring daggers at them with eyes filled with murderous intent. like a little child Daichi stuck his tongue out at her to drive her nuts and it did

"Well it takes you two butt cheeks to make a whole ass" doesn't it? Raven bit out

"Y, yes but daughter you st, started it" Daichi reminded, while still laughing "And I, I love your new clothes, you l, look absolutely ravishing"

"Men you all suck" Raven insulted "And your all insane sadistic dicks"

"Yes dear" Daichi and Kuro replied in the same breath

"Raven I will not discuss my dick with you, he is innocent and has nothing to do with all of this" Kuro added

"Oh yeah when I get my hands on an axe I will turn you from a rooster to a hen with one stroke" she threatened Kuro

"Ouuuch" Daichi exclaimed "Kuro you poor bastard"

"Really brat" that's what you think do you? Then in a flash Raven was turned into a boy

"Nooooo, you prick you cannot do this to me" Raven screamed, and stomped her feet "You turn me back nooow"

"When you decide to play nice" Kuro said

The next day Raven was back to being female once more, and was happy to be one again, she had made up her mind however that she'd leave Kuro alone. When Kibakichi one of the other gods was drinking tea within seconds a foul taste filled his mouth, when he opened his mouth it was then Daichi saw that his teeth were blue

"Gasp, oh shit" Daichi said, and couldn't his shocked face and wide eyes

"Daichi why do you look like that? You look almost as bad as the taste in my mouth is foul" the Kibakichi said

"Y, your teeth are b, blue"

"Whaaat? Kibakichi replied after pulling his head back up from the water that he was using to wash the foul taste out of his mouth "Only one would do this" Ravennn?

"Um if I were you daughter I'd run" Daichi warned

"Kibakichi has no reachy he can't even pick a peachy" Raven taunted "He is so slow he doesn't know which way to go, hahaha"

"Clouds are white the sky is blue, and when I'm done with you your little ass is gonna be black and blue" Kibakichi promised while giving chase "Have no fear and shed no tears when I get my hands on you you'll not see daylight for the next 1000 years"

"If you could run as fast as you run your mouth that would be a great accomplishment on your part" Raven taunted,

Forgetting about Kibachi's transformation powers, he turned into a huge wolf "Growl" he did it to get her attention

She turned her head and looked back "Gulp" why did I forget he could do that? She said, then ran faster, Kibakichi gave a wolfy grin "Eeeeek"

The following day while Satori goddess of the forest bathed Raven could not resist being naughty, Satori got out of the hot spring and began to dry herself off. When she caught her reflection in the water it was then she saw that her jet black hair was now pure blond, and was so curly it stood out like a bush

"Ahhh" Satori screeched followed by a long string of obscenities "Raven your dead"

"Hm that was fun, time to leave now" Raven thought from her hiding place

Raven took off at a fast pace only to be caught hold of, and held up off the ground by the collar of her kimono by her father "Daughter do you not think that you are going to far? One day your outrageous pranks will have dire consequences"

"Oh come on dad they make threats" what more could they do then that? Raven cockily replied "You can let me go now, incase you haven't noticed yet I am being chased

"You have no idea what your getting yourself int" Daichi never got to finish that sentence

Satori stepped into the area "Thank you Daichi, just the little trouble maker I was looking for"

"Uh oh" Daichi exclaimed

With one finger Satori touched Raven and turned her into a bright almost blinding shade of red raven, she squawked in protest and flapped her wings in fury "Well you did see fit without reason to turn my hair blond, so you see payback's a bitch" Satori said

"My eyes, my eyes, oh god's it's blinding" Daichi said covering his eyes, Raven tapped his hand with her beak "Sorry daughter you are to bright to look upon"

This time little Raven was about to do something outrageous. The heavens were rocked once again, and the gods were caught off guard when a lightning bolt appeared out of nowhere till they heard

"Yeeeeeow, Ravennn" the Buddha known as Kurama screamed, when a lightening bolt struck him in the rear, he leapt trying to cool the burning

Daichi put his hand on his head "Kami she will never learn" he thought

"That is the last time you will do this, this time there is no getting out of it and no overlooking your idea of fun and games at our expense" Kurama shouted, when he calmed himself "Raven this time you have gone to far and will pay a price"

"Oh come on I was just having a little fun"

"Silence, you will not speak unless spoken to" Kurama said, hearing his tone of voice she quivered "You shall have a sentence passed down upon you"

Raven looked at her father with pleading eyes "Do not look to me for assistance daughter, I did warn you that you would go to far and there would be dire consequences" Daichi said

Kurama continued "The sentence will remain upon you until you have completed the task that has been set for you"

"Kurama what will this sentence and task be" Daichi asked

"Raven your sentence will be as follows, you will go to earth and bring together, Sesshoumaru lord of the west and Kagome the miko who travels with his brother"

"Oh you have got to be shitting me, the human hating Inu lord of the west with a human and a miko of all things. That'll never happen, plus he might even kill the poor unsuspecting girl" Raven all but whined "Come on even you can't be that rotten"

"I do believe that if you put as much effort into your mission as you do playing tricks on others it will be a rapid success. Because you are banished from the heavens until you succeed, know that if you should fail your banishment will be forever" Kurama informed the almost shivering little goddess

Raven hung her head down low wanting to cry, it was the first time the reality of the consequences had set in "But it will never work, you have set me an impossible task, one that is doomed to failure before it has even begun" she protested

"Do the rest of you agree to this sentence? Kurama asked the other gods and goddesses

"Yes agreed" they all replied in unison

"You are the daughter of Shiori goddess of love and have some of her powers. I have every confidence in your success in this mission. You also have your father's powers for and love chaos, I trust you will put that to good use and use it against those who try to interfere with it" Kurama said

Before she could blink she was on earth not far from Sesshoumaru and his little group. And Inuyasha with his group that was a bit of a distance away in the opposite direction "Oh this is a fucking nightmare come true" she mumbled

**The protesting hanyou, 2 groups joined, how big is it?**

"Phase one getting them to join forces" Raven thought "But how the hell do I do that?

Then she saw a commonality both groups each had one child, and from what she was able to find out is that Shippou and Rin already liked each other. Now all she had to do was plant the seeds of the idea in the children's heads and they would carry it over to the adults, she wore a big smirk

Early the next morning Raven started she put the first and same idea into both children's heads "Kagome can I go bathe in the hot spring? Shippou asked

"Sure, but take your food with you or eat before you go, and don't forget to come back she teased"

"Ok Kagome thank you" Shippou answered, took his rice and ran

"Lord Sesshoumaru may I go and take a bath in the hot spring?

"Yes Rin you may, but you will eat first, or take your breakfast with you"

"Yes my lord" Rin replied, grabbed her fish and took off for the hot spring

Shippou and Rin met at the hot spring at the same time "Hey Rin?

"Hey Shippou how are you? She asked, hugged him then kissed him on the cheek

"I'm good" want half of my rice? Shippou offered

"Sure if you'll share my fish with me" Rin answered, they each exchanged half of their food

"This is good" both said in unison

When they finished eating "Rin did you come to use the hot spring?

"Yup" and you?

"Me to" Shippou said "Tell you what I'll turn my back, you bathe first, then when your done I'll take mine"

"I have a better idea" she said

"Like what?

"We turn our backs to each other, strip and get in the water then neither of us sees the others private parts" Rin told him

"Ok" Shippou agreed, they did then got into the water

"Yes this is to good, and fun" Raven who had turned to the kids when they were readying themselves to get in to the water mentally squealed "Now for phase 2 plant the second idea in the little darling's heads"

Raven waited let them enjoy their soak in the warm water, waited for some time to pass then planted the same idea in their minds "Hey Rin I have an idea"

"Shippou I was thinking"

"Rin I have An Idea" both spoke at the same time "Sorry ladies first" Shippou said

"Aw he's such a little gentleman" Raven thought, and wanted to hug him "He's such a handsome kid he is gonna be a real heartbreaker when he grows up"

"Well I was thinking if I could get lord Sesshoumaru to join your group, then we could be together all the time. We are the only kids in both groups" Rin explained

Shippou gasped and looked wide eyed then for a flash second Rin became sad thinking that he hated the idea, and she was about to withdraw what she had said till she heard "Oh my Kamis I was just thinking the same thing" he said

Rins face lit up, and she smiled "Really? Rin replied

"Yup, woman are you sure you can't read my mind?" Shippou joked

"Should I, or shouldn't I? Raven mentally asked herself "A the hell with why not, I will put the third idea into their sweet little heads"

"Hey shippou I've got another idea"

"What is it?

"If our two groups merge maybe lord Sesshoumaru and Ka" Rin started but Shippou finished for her

"And Kagome will like each other and get together"

"Are you sure you cant read minds" Rin asked with a big smile

"Hah I wish then I'd always know what move Bakayasha was going to use and dodge it before he made his attack"

"That would be another benefit if lord Sesshoumaru was there, Inuyasha would never be able to bonk you over the head anymore" Rin added

"Hey I like that prospect already" Shippou happily responded "Inuyasha will protest but he'll be out voted by the others"

"Yeah same here when I suggest it to lord Sesshoumarh master Jaken will complain, but in the end lord Sesshoumaru's word is law. And Jaken will have no choice but to go along with it"

"Rin I am going to love having you around your sneaky" Shippou praised

"So are you for a male you are as sneaky as a female" Rin complimented

"I know, thank you, hehehe" he replied "One learns to be fast with Inuyasha"

"Lord Sesshoumaru was a growing boy, who has just reached maturity, and now needs a mate. And I think there's nobody better for him then Kagome" Rin teased "But seriously she is perfect for him, their both calm and easy going, except when mad"

"What would adults do without us? Shippou joked

"So true" Rin replied

When Shippou and Rin returned to their groups they made the suggestions about the two groups merging "Rin don't be foolish, lord Sesshoumaru would never do something so vile as to ally himself with filthy ninjens" Jaken said

"Jaken? Sesshoumaru said in an icier then usual tone

"Y, yes m, mi lord? Jaken stammered

"Do you think to speak for me, and attempt to make my decisions as well?

"N, n, no lord Sesshoumaru" he stuttered

"I thought not, and you might want to remember who the alpha of this group is" Sesshoumaru said with a smile, sending shivers down the toads spine "I will think on it Rin"

"Yes my lord, thank you" Rin replied, turned her back to Sesshoumaru then stuck her tongue out at Jaken

Shippou told Kagome his idea about the two groups joining as one "Oh no, no fuckin way, not lord asshole" Inuyasha ranted "Not now, not ever. And that's final no more on the subject"

"Now wait just a minute" Kagome said but way to calmly "There's 5 of us and 1 of you, and if we put it to a vote you'll be out numbered"

"Whaaat? Inuyasha barked

"Yeah you heard mama Bakayaska, we get to vote" Shippou rubbed it in

"Ok lets put it to a vote then" shall we? Kagome said "All in favor of Sesshoumaru and his group joining ours say yes, all against say no"

"No" Inuyasha cockily exclaimed, he was sure that Miroku and Sango would vote no and he'd be the victor

"Yeees" Keade, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou said in unison

"Whaaaaat, oh you gotta be fuckin kidding me. Miroku Sango Keade you traitors, I cannot believe you voted for that bastard" Inuyasha whined

"I love lord Sesshy he's absolutely dreamy" Sango said to rattle Inuyasha's cage

So to add insult to injury Kagome added "Yes and he is big all over, but I bet even more in a certain special place" she said then winked

"Yes he is a beautiful man, if I weren't straight I would go for him" Miroku said with a fake dreamy look

"Miroku ye have a valid point, hai if I were a lot younger I would happily take that god of a man to my bed" Keade added

"Well Sesshoumaru does get his sexy hotness from his father" Sango needled

"Yuck Sango my dad, shut up" Inuyasha protested "I'm a guy I don't wanna talk about my father like that"

"Oh yes mount then slowly ride that hot little doggie, or in Sesshys case huge doggie all night long" Kagome teased, then howled, a howl that would make any Inu or Ookami proud "Ooo it's so big and hard and feels sooo good, oh, oh ,oh yes Sesshoumaruuuuu"

"Holy shiiiiit, your nuts you have all gone completely insane. And you Miroku eeeeew" Inuyasha screeched, while gripping his hair as if he were about to rip it out "Oh I gotta get the hell outta here and away from you people" he said and ran into the forest

"Ka, Kagome y, your to good at that shit" Sango gasped out, they all cracked up

Poor Raven who had been listening to and watching the whole thing almost peed herself laughing

"Damn these humans are not boring, I think once we meet and get to know each other we will be best friends" she thought

"Well I see my daughter has finally put her talents to good use" Daichi said

"Yes I am proud of our little goddess" Kurama praised

"Your threat to banish her from the heavens permanently if she failed really gave her incentive to do something constructive" Daichi replied

"And such was my plan to scare her into submission, and to change, plus teach her a lesson. She does not know that even if she failed with the miko and Sesshoumaru I'd still let her back into our realm"

The following day after Raven had given him the overwhelming urge Sesshoumaru appeared before the group, and saw a scowling pissed off glaring daggers Inuyasha Inuyasha, he inwardly smirked, he loved annoying and getting under Inuyasha's skin

"Well, well, well if it ain't lord stick up yes" Inuyasha insulted

"Little brother and I mean that in every sense of the word" Sesshoumaru needled, the others all caught the dig "I do not have that problem, however one might ask what has been in and out of, then back in your ass" mightn't one? Because you speak as one who is seriously lacking would"

"I ain;t lacking nothing asshole" Inuyasha barked

"So you say, so you say. But still carry on with your childish foolishness" Sesshoumaru said in a bored tone

"Screw you" Inuyash retorted

"Yes many females screw me, but only females" Sesshoumaru countered "So there is no need for me to do it myself when they do it for me" he said with a smirk

"Ooooo" was heard from the others

"Yeah your probably using one made of wood anyway, so who gives a shit" Inuyasha insulted

"So you tell yourself I could simply take one of the females in your group into the forest then play show and tell" Sesshoumaru wisecracked

"Ooo ,ooo me, me I'll do it" Sango and Kagome said playing along, and at the same time raised and waved a hand

"As would I" Keade said, adding fuel to the fire

"Oh hell fuckin no" Inuyasha said "Forget that shit wench cause you ain't going nowhere with the ice prince"

Sesshoumaru was now in a fun loving mood "In that case miko I choose you"

"Oh goody Sesshy lets go" Kagome said "Ooo I can hardly wait" she said, while rubbing her hands together

Inuyasha was about to open his mouth to rave, but Sesshoumaru and Kagome were already gone, he stopped somewhere deep in the forest. Then gracefully landed on the ground, then released his hold on Kagome

"Sesshoumaru you have an excellent sense of humor, I never would have thought it of you. This otta keep him going for a while" Kagome said

"Miko I have an idea if you are willing to play along" he stated

"Sure anything just name it" she happily replied, he told her "Oh holy shit, Sesshoumaru don't get mad but I love you, Inuyasha's going to shit a brick. I have something to add to it" she said, then told him her idea he loved it

After they waited a while they went back to the village "Kagome what the fuc? Inuyasha started

Using the idea Sesshoumaru had given her she staggered as if drunk, then added her own part to it "I, I saw it, it it's, oh my dear sweet merciful kami's it it's huge, and so l, long. Why it is inhuman. I never knew they came in that size" Kagome said with wide eyed with a false but real looking look of shock plastered across her face

"Oh shit this is tooo much I am going to die in a fit of laughter" Raven thought while watching it play out

"B, big long l, like a tree" Kagome stammered, then fainted, even though she was faking it looked real

"She fainted, I cannot believe it she fucking fainted just from looking at a dick" Inuyasha said "Shit unbelievable"

"Well litle brother you did want to know, so now you do" Sesshoumaru ragged

""Go to hell you probably used your powers to make he rsee what really wasn't there in the first place" Inuyasha retorted "So don't brag asshole

"I have no need to brag for it has been witnessed this day" Sesshoumaru rubbed salt in the wound

"Ah go hump a tree" Inuyasha insulted "It's the best you'll ever get

"Really little brother we shall see, we shall see" Sesshoumaru said "And why don't you demonstrate this tree humping to us? You sound like an experienced expert at it"

"I hate you" Inuyasha said, unable to think of anything else to say. Then stopped off

**The fox hanyou war, taiyoukai and miko snipe fest, fevered dreams, moonlight lust**

"Ride the soggy doggy" Shippou taunted, after he dumped water over Inuyasha's head for trying to steal his lunch

"Ya say that after I skin you, then use your pelt as a foot warmer" Inuyasha replied flexing his claws

"See ya wouldn't to be ya" Shippou teased then took off running

Inuyasha bolted to chase the kit, then a foot tripped him, giving the fox time to get far away "Oi Sesshoumaru you asshole" what the hell?

"Little brother you are three times his size, it hardly seems fair" Sesshoumaru answered

"You suck" Inuyasha bit "Pain in my ass"

"You have a pain in your ass, constipation is curable you know" Sesshoumaru razzed

"Ouuuch" the others exclaimed at the same time

The next day Kagome was about to go with Sango for their morning bath, as she she began to walk past Sesshoumaru, Raven tripped Kagome making her fall toward him, he swiftly and easily caught her in his arms, he inwardly smirked

"Miko have you been drinking sake" Sesshoumaru wisecracked

"No your charming presence made me dizzy with joy" Kagome wisecracked

"Yes other females have in the past stated such" Sesshoumaru said just to get on her nerves

"Why you arrogant pompous ass" Kagome insulted

"Why do you carry on so when it is only the truth I speak? Sesshoumaru said

"Damn arrogant dog" she snapped

"Aggravating nerve grating female" he needled "Jealous are we, hmmm?

"Huh as if"

"You actions speak louder then words, and tell all" he ragged

"Stupid dog demons" Kagome mumbled

Speaking of yourself in such a way really is very detrimental" Sesshoumaru teased "Besides I never thought you to be stupid, but if you wish to name yourself as such" who am I to spoil your fun?

"I hate men"

"Hate those of us of the male species" how will you have pups without the aid of one? Surely as we all know those of the female gender cannot impregnate one another" he needled

"Maybe we should replace you damn dogs with cats" she retorted "Canines they're all so annoying, and insane" she said then stomped off leaving behind a very happy smiling

Taiyoukai

"These two are worse then kids, oh their gonna make my brain bleed" Raven thought "By the time I get these two together I'll be to old and decreped to care"

"The miko is going to be fun to torment, I will quite enjoy this" thought Sesshoumaru

"Hm perhaps a few dreams, yes that ought to do it" Raven thought

That night when Kagome went to sleep she began dreaming of a man kissing touching her making every nerve in her body come alive, the heat of it pooled in the lower half while her body .burned with need And soon enough they were naked making love, the same thing was happening to Sesshoumaru, and it was driving him crazy

"Hehehe the side benefit of this is driving them nuts, gods I love my work" Raven thought "Well I've started the ball rolling"

The next night Sesshoumaru dreamed that he was deep in a dark part of the middle of the forest, with a writhing with lust filled female beneath him, with her legs wrapped around his waist, Kagome dreamed she was passionately being kissed, and laying on the forest floor on top of a lush patch of green grass, her legs wrapped around a mans waist, while he relentlessly pounded into her, both awoke just near the end of their wet dreams

"Oh fuck now I gotta go take another damned bath, and this late at night" Kagome mumbled under her breath

Sesshoumaru who had scented her situation, and also smelled a faint hint of another bout of arousal beginning to take her over. This also renewed his own arousal, then a truly wicked thought formed in his sneaky mind, while the others slept he laid back playing possum, when Kagome was halfway to the hot spring he followed, hid then waited watching her

Kagome removed her clothes set them aside then laid a set of clean clothes on a rock, she stepped into the water, and used her shampoo to wash with. She then sat on one of the rocks that formed a natural shelf under the water, leaned back and closed her eyes and started snoozing

**Lemon starts**

Kagome began having another of her highly erotic dreams, a pair of gentle large hands held her hips in place, his tongue plunged deep inside her then slowly move in and out each stroke passing over her pearl driving her to the point of no return. She tightened around his tongue while sharply thrusting into his tongue, it didn't take him long to make her climax

Kagome awoke and her eyes snapped open, while still climaxing, she saw a very naked horny and hard as a rock Sesshoumaru, and he plunged into her quickly. Because she awoke still in the midst of her climax' though it was her first time instead of crying out in pain she cried out in pleasure, and four more climaxes took her over, and his lips crashed down upon hers in their first kiss, their tongues explores each others mouths

She held on to his shoulders while he continuously pounded into her, each thrust hitting her sweet spots deep inside, she thrust her hips forward in a frenzy of un restrained almost unquenchable lust. Hard moans grunts and groans were heard from the two, if they had not been far away from the village they surely would have been heard and woke their group up, he tore his lips from hers put his forehead against hers, while the coil in his belly tightened and was ready to snap

"Sesshoumaru s, so good"

"Before this night is through you will be mine, my miko"

"Se oh Sesshoumaru" she breathlessly moaned, then kissed his neck, driving him deeper into aching lust

Then he threw his head back with a growl and at the same time his massive release along with hers began. When his head came back down it was then that she saw his cheek stripes had gone jagged, and his amber eyes were glowing red, then before either one knew it they had marked each other, and their necks would forever bare the mark of the crescent moon the symbol of his house and bloodline

In a savage torment of renewed wild untamed lust the two kept going, and dug their claws into each other, this only served to increase their already intense pleasure "_**Ugh Sesshoumaru"**_

"_**Ohhh gods yes my miiiko" **_both called out their climaxes, they made love all night long

**Lemon ends**

Mean while back at the village "Hey Rin? I think when lord Sesshoumaru comes back he will be mated" Shippou said with a big grin

"Yup tonight is the night" Kagome and Sesshoumaru were so occupied that they did not know that both Shippou and Rin had woke just in time to see them sneak off "It's about time" she said

Inuyasha woke up "Oh great kill joy is awake, I'll fix this" Shippou said, and was about to use his fox magic on the hanyou

"Oh no you don't" Raven thought "Damned pest, I'll not have you ruin it"

Inuyasha looked around and saw that Kagome was gone, and so was Sesshoumaru, he instantly filled with rage., He was about to jump down from the tree branch he was perched on, when suddenly at the speed of light he was encased in heavy vines, binding him to the tree branch, wide eyed Shippou and Rin laughed, Shippou knew then that magic was being used by an outside source and admired it

"What the hell are you laughing at runt? Inuyasha snapped

"Nothing just a dumb treed dog" Shippou retorted

"Get me out of this, use your damned fox magic or something. Hurry up I've got to find Kagome fast" Inuyasha griped

"Yeah, yeah, yeah shut up I'm coming already" Shippou said

"You might try asking nicely" Rin scolded in a humorous tone "Or don't you have any manners?

"Ah shut it kid" Inuyasha replied

Shippou walked over to Inuyasha, put his hand on the vines and pretended as if he was trying to destroy the vines "I'm sorry Inuyasha I cant the magic used to create them is to strong"

"Gods I love this kid already" Raven thought

"Oh great, I'm trapped here while Sesshoumaru does kami only knows what to Kagome" Inuyasha whined

"Oh relax you big baby lord Sesshoumaru is honorable, he'd never hurt Kagome" Shippou scolded in a bored tone

"Says you" Inuyasha said

"No, knows me" Shippou answered "Besides she'll be safe with him around, no other demon will dare attack her with him around"

Keade Jaken and Miroku who had heard the commotion watched and listened to the goings on, and were thoroughly enjoying it "Hey monk now that you awake how about you use some of your monk powers to break these freakin vines? Inuyasha said

Like Shippou Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and feigned trying to destroy the vines "Inuyasha my friend I am sorry even with my immense holy power it seems I am also unable to destroy these vines. The magic that created them far surpasses my own powers" Miroku said

"Well isn't this just freaking peachy, how convenient" Inuyasha barked

"Your not going anywhere" so why don't you shut up and get some sleep? And let the rest of get some to" Sango said

**Meetings' reunions, and old friends, the conquered subdued hanyou**

The following morning happily mated and smiling Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked into the village holding hands. All faces except for Inuyasha's lit with smiles, Inuyasha glared daggers, and growled, he was about to start ranting, But Raven made his mouth unable to open, just as she was about to make herself known to the group, Daichi landed in front of them

"Daichi it is good to see you again old friend, it has been far to long"

"I am pleased to see you again as well" Daichi said, Raven gasped "Daughter you can come out now"

Raven stepped out from behind the bushes "F, father you know lord Sesshoumaru?

"Yes Raven for centuries" Daichi said

"You rat, you knew him the whole time and pretended you did not"

"Rat sniff, sniff I am so hurt by your cold words" Daichi teased

"Ah save it, your still a rat" Raven replied

"So the vines holding little brother are the work of your mischievous daughter I presume? Sesshoumaru stated with a grin

"You know it" Daichi answered

"What else is she responsible for" suspicious Sesshoumaru asked

"Your groups joining one another, dreams, romance" Daichi answered with a grin

"I see" Sesshoumaru said "Well then goddess Raven I thank you"

""Thank you my lord, and it is an honor to meet you" Raven replied "and I also thank you for not wanting to kill me" she teased

"I am only to happy to have my new mate" Sesshoumaru said

They heard a growl and turned eyes onto a very unhappy hanyou "Oh I suppose I could free him" but father can I prank him, ha, ha, ha? Raven pleaded like a child begging for candy

"Yes he is as bad as you were, so you are evenly matched" Daichi answered

"Oh goody, goody, goody thank you daddy" Raven teased "Okay Yashakins lets play" shall we?

All at the same time Inuyasha's cute little ears drooped then went flat against his head, and he let out a muffled whine. In under a second the vines disappeared, and the nervous hanyou was able to speak once again, he leapt down from his branch, and looked upon her with fearful worried golden eyes

"Gulp" Inuyasha did "W, whatcha doing? He stammered, while Raven stalked forward and he backed away

"Me, your afraid of little old me a weak female, a big strong young hanyou like you. Inuyasha don't be that way, you hurt my feelings" Raven said with her hand over her heart

"Y, you're the devil incarnate, you kee, keep your distance" he stuttered

"Aw come on sweet lips, give us a kiss" Raven ragged, puckered her lips and made kissing sounds

"Eeeeeeek" Inuyasha shrieked and ran like hell "Go away you leave me alone, you scary wench"

"But honey I'm a good wench" Raven taunted while giving chase

"Oh crap, crap, crap" Inuyasha whined "Heeeeelp?

"I'll marry you two when you come back" Miroku neddled

"Nooooooooo" Inuyasha yelled back and increased his speed running, then he and Raven disappeared into the forest

"You know Sesshoumaru some how I think I might be gaining a son in law" Daichi said

"Hm interesting possibility" Sesshoumaru replied "And she'd be the one to tame my unruly brother"

Neither Inuyasha or Raven were seen for a week, Daichi later received news that they were hold up in a cave. Daichi relayed the news to Sesshoumaru. Raven tortured Inuyasha relentlessly, much to the amusement of her father Sesshoumaru and the rest of the group, days later Inuyasha came running through the village

"Hide me, hide me" Inuyasha pled

"Why little brother? Sesshoumaru asked barely keeping a straight face

"She's trying to kill me, the wench is crazy"

"Why have you angered her? Sesshoumaru asked, holding back a laugh with great difficulty

"No fool, she won't leave me alone she is trying to kill me" Inuyasha answered "I gotta hide, Sessh come on man have a heart help a brother out"

"Very well coward, hide behind the hut and I will tell her you went the other way"

"Thanks Sessh" Inuyasha did as Sesshoumaru told him

Raven came barreling into the village "Has anyone seen my little puppy?

Sesshoumaru was about to point to the hut "Hey how many fuckin times do I have to tell I ain't no damn puppy, and to stop calling me one" Inuyasha snapped, then clamped his hand over his mouth realizing he'd just given himself away "Shit"

"Come here my little puppy wuppy" she teased

"Why me, I hate wenches" Inuyasha said in a defeated tone and ran

"Looks like I have gained a son in law" Daichi said "Welcome to the family Sesshoumaru"

"And welcome to mine, Raven is going to be the perfect sister in law" Sesshoumaru commented "Hehehe little brother is doomed, father would be so proud" everyone laughed their asses off


End file.
